The little miracle
by Finnish toast
Summary: Antoinette "Toni" Stark is engaged to the one and only Steve Rogers, and they are about to get a child, but the pregnancy is not going normally, because of Steve's serum. The child is growing faster, and the delivery might start any time now, or then it might not. fem!Tony, Stoni, AU, one-shot. T for a little swearing, and 'cause I'm paranoid. Please R&R


**It's been a long time since I've posted, but I'm not very creative person, so a story like this takes me in Finnish about three to six hours, and In English even longer, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **This is a one-shot, but I might write a sequel, if I manage to come up to a good storyline.**

 **Good to know about this story: Toni is 27 years old in this, so she is quite young, (and obviously a woman). She and Steve never hated each other, like they did in The Avengers, and I'm not going to explain how they got together.**

 **Now that said, enjoy the story!**

* * *

I am Antoinette Stark. I am the Iron Woman, and I am an Avenger. But I also am the fiancée of the one and only, Steven Rogers. Yeah, I think that's all. No wait! I also am carrying his child. I'm on the sixth month, but apparently super soldiers child grows faster than normal, and I already look like I'm about to give a birth. Soon, I'm gonna stop working, an fly home to LA. I'm now in Tokyo, on a business trip.

"Toni, come home. you heard what the doctor said. The delivery might start any time now, and I need to be there." Steve says. Aww, he's cute when he is concerned.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to fly home tomorrow. But now, I've got this conference I need to be in, so I'll see you tomorrow. And before you ask, I will call you tonight. I promise. Love you, Bye." I say, and after the many bye-byes, I cut the line.

I put on my nicest pregnancy dress, and painfully high high-heels. A black limo stops in front of my hotel, and I get in, a one powerful handgun in my handback, and another one strapped to my leg. The trip in the car takes about twenty minutes, and at the destination, I step out of the car, and walk to my biggest business partner here in Tokyo, Akisa Fujimoto. He is the CEO of the Fujimoto corporation, and practically owns half of Tokyo.

"Akisa! How nice to meet you. How are you?" I friendly say to him.

"Toni, I'm doing so great, thanks to you and your investments. Oh, and I heard the big news, you're getting married AND going to have a child. How long are you staying here this time? Last time we barely met each other." Akisa answers me friendly, and give me a fatherly hug.

"Um, I actually have to leave tomorrow morning, Steve wants me home. And I'm on my fifth month, but because of Steve's serum, it might born any time now. That actually is why I'm going home. Steve wants to be there when I give the birth." I tell Akisa, as we walk inside.

"Oh no. But you will invite me to your wedding, right?" Akisa says.

"Of course. But lets talk business now. Do you want a slot in Stark expo this year. I can get you to the first week." I say, while giving a few autographs.

"Yes please, Fujimoto corporation could always use some more clients from America. Besides, I will probably see you there, so it would be nice."He answers. The rest of the night, we chat pretty much about everything, and about three am I get back to my hotel room. I call to Steve, and then I have to go to sleep.

Next morning, I wake up to Jarvis's wake-up call. I have a shower, I dress up, pack my bags and then my local driver takes me to the airport. The plane takes off exactly nine o'clock in the morning, and 9.15 am, Steve calls me.

"Hey hon." I say smiling, and wave to camera.

"Hi, how are you? Did the plane take off in time?"

"I'm totally okay, there is nothing to worry about, besides, I do have a doctor with me." I try to calm Steve down. He can be a pain in the ass if he wants to. And he knows it.

"Yeah, I know, it's just..."

"What? Is everything all right?" I ask when Steve doesn't continue.

"We don't know what's going to happen. Even the smallest complication might kill you both. It's already bigger than normal child on ninth month, and you're on your fifth. I think I have a pretty good reason to be very nervous." Steve says.

"Yes, you're right, but right now, I'm perfectly okay, and at this speed, it's just four hours before I'm there, so please try to relax." I say smiling calmly.

Sighing, Steve says: "Fine, but I have to go. I think Clint is playing pranks on Bruce again. I swear we'll get a code Green one day in New York."

"Okay, Love you, Bye!" I say, and cut the line.

About two hours after the call, something happens. Something bad. We are far from Japan already, but we are about the same distance from America. And some kind of big drone just hit one of the three engines. It doesn't explode, but it just stops working. Just when Jarvis stabilizes the plane, more problems.

"Oh shit my water broke!" I shout, and get up from my seat.

"Don't panic. It might still take over a day. We'll get you to a proper hospital. Just tell me if there is any contractions." Dr. Sally Thompson says.

I sit down to another seat, and say: "Okay. I'm fineeEEE!" I shout from the pain. "I think they started." I breath to Sally.

"Okay, calm down. We still might have time to get you to the hospital in time, but before that, just breath. Do you want to call to Mr. Rogers?" Sally asks, and right when I'm about to say no, another powerful contraction hits, and I close my eyes in pain.

"Yes, I have to tell him." I manage to say between the contractions. This is going too fast. This should take longer. Sally calls Steve, and gives the phone to me.

"Toni? Is everything all right?" I can tell his panic from he's voice.

"Steve, it started, and it's going fast. There should be time, but there's not. My water broke about five minutes ago, and the contractions are already very fast." I tell him in shaky voice, and close my eyes from the pain. Just then I hear the assemble alarm, and Steve's have to go, so I cut the line, and for about an hour the contractions worsen, and then:

"Okay, we have to start. Lie down and put your legs apart, yes just like that. I don't have any strong medication with me, so you have to go through this with out it, okay?" Sally says.

"Okay. I've had worse." I say, thinking of Afghanistan.

"When I say push, push." She says. "Push." And I push. And boy it hurts. It hurts SO MUCH. "Okay, you're doing great, now breathe... Aaand push. And breathe. And push... And breathe." O my god it hurts. I scream from the pain every time I push. Tears are falling down my cheeks, and then I feel it...

"My... My hip..." I scream as I push.

"Toni you're almost through it! A few more push's aaand... That was the head, now it should come easily." Sally says. And then the pain eases. "Congratulations. It's a girl." Sally says, and just then my eyes roll back as I lose my consciousness.

I wake up in a hospital. I hate hospitals, but because I feel Steve's warm hand on mine, I doesn't bother me that much.

"Hi love." I say quietly to Steve, and gently squeeze his hand.

"Toni! You are awake! I was so worried when they called me oh my god I love you so much!" Steve says almost panic in his voice. "How are you?" He then asks more calmly.

"I'm fine, but where is she? Is she okay?" I ask only thinking of my baby girl, and trying to sit up, but Steve holds me down.

"She's right here, but you shouldn't sit up quite yet. Not before a doctor gets here. They had to do some surgery on you hip, I'm not sure what, but here, you can take her." Steve explains me, picks our little miracle up and carefully hands her to me.

"She is so beautiful. What should we name her?" I ask as I carefully hold the baby. She is pretty big for a newborn, and clearly has Steve's build. Her hair is dark brown like mine, almost black, and I can't but wonder, how in the hell did I make something that beautiful.

"She looks like you. She is beautiful. What do you think of Annabelle Stephanie Stark-Rogers." Steve says, and gently kisses me.

"I think that is beautiful. What do you think, Ann?" I say, but we don't have a chance to chat more, because a doctor comes in to the room.

"Oh hello, miss Stark. How do you feel?" She asks.

"Much better now, a bit sore. Steve here told me that you took me to a surgery. What was that about?" I ask.

"Your hip was cracked, so we had to fix that, but with a few weeks rest, it'll be fine." She explains.

"Okay, it's just… You know, I have to know these things."

"And so that you know, your baby is 23 inches long, and weights ten and half pounds. Quite a big girl, but considering the circumstances, I don't think that it's too much. But hey, if everything is all right, I'll just leave you three here, a midwife should come around soon to help you." The doctor says, and leaves the room.

After a week of being watched in the hospital, they release us, and we have to face the next big challenge. The media circus in front of the hospital. Ann is in my arms, and Steve has his arm behind my back. Questions are asked from us, and all we want is to get to the damn car. Ann is awake more than normal babies, and eats more. I think she is also growing faster than normal.

First the questions are pretty normal, like "Miss Stark, is it a boy or a girl?" or "What are you going to name her?" But then the questions are getting more and more annoying, like "Is the father?" or "Are you going to grow her as a superhero?", and it takes almost a half an hour to get through the media.

It takes us fifteen minutes to get to the Malibu mansion and Clint, Nat, Bruce, Thor and Rhodey are waiting us there.

"Hi guys I've missed you!" I say happily, and smile to our quests.

"Everyone, meet Annabella. Annabella, everyone." Steve says smiling.

The End

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review, I really would like to know what you liked in this story, what you didn't like, or what I could do better. please tell me also if you're interested in reading a sequel, as I earlier mentioned, I might write one.**

 **Thank you, Finish Toast - Suomalainen Paahtoleipä**


End file.
